<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Fluff to Angst (and everything in between) by ChocIce2404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885922">From Fluff to Angst (and everything in between)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocIce2404/pseuds/ChocIce2404'>ChocIce2404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Siwon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, Dominant Kim Ryeowook, Everyone Loves Cho Kyuhyun, Fluff, Haekyu - Freeform, Heekyu, KyuWook - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Magic, Omega Cho Kyuhyun, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly bad writing, Random Prompts, Wonhaekyu, Wonkyu, alternative universe, bottom cho kyuhyun, but actually, chill writing, relationships, sorry - Freeform, wookhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocIce2404/pseuds/ChocIce2404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Kyuhyun.</p><p>I'm not kidding - Literally everyone loves him.</p><p>Or:</p><p>A collection of short fics about Kyuhyun based off of prompts.</p><p>Or:</p><p>A place where I try and defeat my writer's block through Kyuhyun ships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon/Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun/Everyone, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CHP 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely reader!</p><p>Each chapter of this will be filled with several short fics based on a prompt.</p><p>This is a place for me to defeat my writer's block but if you have some prompts, you are more than welcome to suggest them (unfortunately, I may not write all of them, as they may not all inspire me - you can also recommend another part for a story if you want!)</p><p>Your prompts can range from any genre! (Except from smut) </p><p>Also, I only write bottom/sub Kyuhyun (and only Kyuhyun fics in general) so please don't suggest anything other than that.</p><p>(I will update this randomly as Writer's block is a b*tch. Tags will be added as I write the next fics so make sure to read them before you click - there are also some tags at the beginning of each fic just in case I miss anything)</p><p>Majority of these prompts have been created by other people on the internet so if anyone wants me to put their name at the beginning of a prompt to show you came up with it, please do just tell me. I don't mind at all!</p><p>I hope you have/had a great day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>-	Wonkyu ‘Embarrassing Fears (That Aren’t Actually Embarrassing)’ (810 words)<br/>
-	Haekyu ‘Simply Perfect’ (650 words)</p><p>Embarrassing Fears (That Aren’t Actually Embarrassing)</p><p>Prompt: “Okay so it’s storming and I’m really scared of storms…can we possibly cuddle?”<br/>
-	Omegaverse<br/>
-	Omega Kyuhyun scared of storms and embarrassed but Alpha Siwon thinks it’s adorable<br/>
-	Fluff<br/>
-	This isn’t really about cuddling but it was the prompt that inspired me (I might do another version of this prompt)</p><p>It was the little things in their relationship that Kyuhyun loved; the way Siwon smiled at him, the way Siwon held him – everything he did received only pure, unconditional love from his Alpha. His one and only mate. </p><p>But there was one thing that he hadn’t told his Alpha quite yet, one thing that he was rather embarrassed about.</p><p>Kyuhyun whimpered pitifully as another loud crash came from outside, the storm which had been brewing all day lashing out with a flash of thunder and lightning.</p><p>His fear of thunder storms was showing through tonight, and Kyuhyun, despite being scared stiff, was far too embarrassed to call Siwon and worry him because of the stupid weather.</p><p>The Omega squeaked loudly as the lightning struck once more, curling further into the mountain of pillows and blankets that covered his bed - the result of Kyuhyun rushing to make a nest as soon as he’d gotten home. </p><p>The nest would have been suffocating to anyone else, practically dripping with Siwon’s scent, but Kyuhyun continued to whine, hoping his mate would be home soon. </p><p>Still...the storm could carry on for hours and his mate had been coming home later and later recently because of how busy the company he worked for was getting. </p><p>Kyuhyun couldn’t continue like this; he was already near his breaking point after half an hour.</p><p>Suddenly, a thought, a compulsion, crashed into him, almost as overwhelming as the storm outside his window.</p><p>Even though he didn’t want to worry Siwon, maybe if he just called him, just heard his voice, then he would feel better. Safer. Content.</p><p>His Alpha would cheer him up.</p><p>He had always told Kyuhyun that he was there for him, no matter the time of day, so surely he wouldn’t mind…</p><p>Kyuhyun sat up slowly, heart racing with the dread of another crash, and tentatively reached out to grab his phone from his bedside table, racing back into his nest as soon as his fingers wrapped around it.</p><p>His fingers shook slightly as he unlocked the device, quickly dialling his mate’s number.</p><p>The phone rang for a few agonizing seconds before Siwon’s soft, comforting voice filled the bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p>“W-Won?” Kyuhyun answered, voice shaking slightly as he held back a choke of fear, the storm still screaming at his window.</p><p><em>“You haven’t called me all day!”</em> Siwon complained, teasing his mate.</p><p>Kyuhyun could imagine Siwon trying, and failing, to hide a pout. </p><p>He already felt so much lighter, floatier, from the image he could picture so vividly but he was still terrified, and would be until his mate was home.</p><p>“Sorry.” He whispered.</p><p>Siwon hummed softly. <em>“I guess it’s okay, I can forgive you – now, tell me why you called.”</em></p><p>Kyuhyun squirmed slightly, cheeks burning. “Can’t I just want to talk to you?”</p><p>Siwon’s brief silence speaks volumes, even through a phone call. <em>“I suppose…are you sure nothing’s wrong?”</em></p><p>Sighing quietly, the guilt of lying caused Kyuhyun to bite his lips.</p><p>His mate would be home soon, he reminded himself, but his voice ended up cracking slightly as he spoke. “Just…hurry home, Won…please?”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m almost home now, Kyu, don’t worry.”</em>
</p><p>Kyuhyun leant against his arm, phone still cradled by his hand, as he stretched to look at the clock on his wall. “But…you aren’t supposed to be home for another hour.”</p><p><em>“I know you better than you think I do, Kyu,”</em> Siwon’s voice was so calm, a soothing croon in his ear. It made Kyuhyun feel like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket, <em>“I left the office as soon as I heard thunder.”</em></p><p>Kyuhyun’s heart swelled with emotion as he unknowingly whined into the phone, missing the purr that Siwon let out in return as those words consumed him.</p><p>
  <em>His mate would be home soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mate would be home.</em>
</p><p>Kyuhyun listened to Siwon’s words of comfort as he drove home, continuing to reassure the Omega right until he walked into their bedroom with a reassuring smile, quickly ending the call as he was pulled into the nest by Kyuhyun’s desperate hands.</p><p>“Won…” Kyuhyun whined repeatedly, peering up at Siwon with dazed, tear-filled eyes. </p><p>The Alpha gently wrapped himself around Kyuhyun, holding him in his arms, and pulled him against his chest, purring softly to reassure him.</p><p>His heart clenched at seeing his mate like this.</p><p>His normally confident, sassy Omega, reduced to a quivering ball of fear.</p><p>He was just glad that he was here now, and able to be there for his delicate mate whenever he needed him.</p><p>“I’m staying right here, baby – you can go to sleep.”</p><p>He felt his mate smile against his chest, slowly blinking as he calmed down.</p><p>The Omega would fall asleep soon and Siwon would watch over him, making sure no nightmares ruined his mate’s rest whilst he held him close, cuddling the entire night.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Simply Perfect </p><p>Prompt: “I can’t help but giggle when you kiss my neck.” “You also squeak”.<br/>
-	Haekyu<br/>
-	Donghae is hopelessly in love with Kyuhyun (aren’t we all though?)<br/>
-	Fluff<br/>
-	Morning kisses/cuddles</p><p>The morning had started like it normally did, with Donghae waking up first and getting ready for a quick run despite Kyuhyun’s pouts as he groggily woke up.</p><p>He then slipped on his trainers and kissed Kyuhyun, not quick or rushed, but slow and meaningful, and stepped out of his apartment, the door gently clicking shut behind him.</p><p>He stayed out for half an hour, jogging around the block and passing through that one park they were both so fond of, the one with the lake and the cherry blossom trees, before returning to find Kyuhyun asleep once more.</p><p>The room was silent except for the maknae’s quiet breathing.</p><p>He quietly wondered over to the younger male, stopping to stroke his hair.</p><p><em>So beautiful,</em> he thought, having realised the fact a long time ago but still overwhelmed by how lucky he was.</p><p>The maknae was ridiculously charming, even asleep, but it was only moments like this, away from the fans and the public scrutiny, that he could openly admire him.</p><p>Donghae smiled, unable to resist the temptation of kissing him again, and hurried to have a shower so he could cuddle with the ball of warmth in his bed.</p><p>He strolled out of the bathroom smelling like orange and lime, and got in bed, wrapping an arm around Kyuhyun’s waist as he settled behind him, easily falling asleep with his nose buried in his boyfriend’s hair.</p><p>He woke up a few hours later, Kyuhyun having changed position in his sleep and now settled on Donghae’s chest, neck beautifully on show.</p><p>An overwhelming compulsion came over him to kiss that pale, unmarked skin and so he divulged in it, adjusting himself so he was sat up and Kyuhyun was in his lap.</p><p>“Baby,” He whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear, stroking his back in a soothing manner. “You have to wake up now…”</p><p>The younger male squirmed slightly, but continued to sleep, burying his face further into the crook of Donghae’s neck.</p><p>Donghae stretched to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table, continuing to rub Kyuhyun’s back. “Come on, baby. It’s nearly eleven, you need to eat.”</p><p>Kyuhyun blinked slowly, yawning and stretching his body out like a kitten would when waking up. His hair was gorgeously tousled and sticking out in all directions, possibly a result from the events of last night, Donghae realised with a smug smile, remembering how his baby had whined and mewled for him.</p><p>The track of thought made him kiss Kyuhyun’s neck once, twice, three times, delighted to hear the little giggles and squeaks that the maknae let out unconsciously.</p><p>“You're so cute.” He teased, kissing that tempting neck over and over again until Kyuhyun was practically vibrating in his lap.</p><p>“I can’t help it!” Kyuhyun mumbled after a little gasp which was followed by another yawn. “It just makes me giggle when you kiss my neck…”</p><p>Donghae smiled into Kyuhyun’s neck, hands slowly teasing his sides. “You squeak too.”</p><p>Kyuhyun blushed, desperately trying to hold back his giggles and squeaks but failing miserably.</p><p>It was adorable.</p><p>Kyuhyun was adorable.</p><p>Donghae sighed, content to lay there forever, cuddling and in bed with Kyuhyun through the early mornings for the rest of his days.</p><p>Kyuhyun was his comfort place, someone who could always make him smile even if it was just from a passing thought of the younger male.</p><p>But really, even he knew that he was absolutely smitten, and had been since he’d first laid eyes on his little maknae.</p><p>(And maybe he knew that because he cooked Kyuhyun’s breakfast without complaint each day, or because when Kyuhyun stumbled into their living room later that day, he was wearing Donghae’s shirt, and Donghae’s boxers, and Donghae’s jogging bottoms, and even then, in clothes that stretched because Kyuhyun was always a bit too tall for the older male’s pyjamas, he looked simply perfect in Donghae’s eyes.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CHP 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are both quite short (so sorry about that) but it's because I'm planning on updating this whenever I write something. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>- Wonhaekyu Pt 1. of 'Come Here Baby, I've Got You' (428 words)</p><p>- Heekyu 'Sick Maknae' (395 words)</p><p>Come Here Baby, I've Got You</p><p>- Mafia AU<br/>
- Wonhaekyu<br/>
- Violence (TW - Blood and being chased)</p><p>-Huge thanks to the reader that recommended a Mafia AU! (Would you like me to put your name? I wasn't sure if you would feel comfortable...)</p><p>Kyuhyun was running as fast as his feet could carry him. The cold air of the night was freezing his throat but he carried on, shops and people a blur in front of his eyes as he turned one corner after another.</p><p>A man had been following him home since he’d left the small café he works at, blending in with the shadows like a creature of the dark, stalking Kyuhyun, the prey, with the relentless determination of a monster.</p><p>The fear was almost paralysing, his lungs racing to catch up with him, but he carried on, twisting and turning through alleyways and entrance ways until-</p><p>He stumbled, tripping over his feet, and fell to the ground. His head smashed against the concrete, white stars flashing behind his eyelids, and a headache immediately formed at the front of his forehead.</p><p>“Don’t, please- “He gasped out, attempting to crawl away, get further away from the man, but he was unable to, his hand immediately rubbing his forehead with a pained groan as he slumped to the floor. “Stop…don’t….”</p><p>Kyuhyun’s body flopped to the floor with a thud, his head hitting the floor once more. He limbs felt like jelly and his vision span wildly. He realised with horror that a hand was tracing up his leg, fingers crawling across the fabric of his jeans like a spider exploring his body but before he could even attempt to move, he fell unconscious, falling into an empty blackness.</p><p>Siwon watched as Kyuhyun gradually stopped moving, only a faint rising and falling of his chest an indication of life. Donghae was behind him, beating the shit out of the man who had been following Kyuhyun, but Siwon ignored the pleas for help, squatting down to stroke a brown curl away from Kyuhyun’s sweaty forehead.</p><p>He was gorgeous, tantalizingly beautiful, and held a type of hypnotizing attractiveness and charm that had immediately hooked both Donghae and Siwon in.</p><p>His lips were as red as blood, and his skin was soft, almost as white as porcelain against the cold, wet concrete that he laid on. </p><p>The male was like an angel compared to the cruelness of Siwon's city.</p><p>Siwon lifted Kyuhyun off of the ground, careful not to jolt his head, and carried him bridal-style over to a blood-covered Donghae, who looked up with dangerously soft eyes. </p><p>They would have to be careful with this addiction.</p><p>Too much and they would tip over the edge.</p><p>Too little and they would lose the drug forever.</p><p>This would be an interesting experiment for them.</p><p>'Sick Maknae'</p><p>-	Heekyu<br/>
-	Kyuhyun gets ill<br/>
-	Heechul has to take care of him</p><p>Kyuhyun whimpered pitifully, weakly flopping down against Heechul’s chest with a soft <em>oof</em>. </p><p>He had been overworking himself recently, relentlessly pushing his body to the limit as he moved from one schedule to another, but he had hoped it would never get to this point. </p><p>He whined quietly, pouting, and cheeks blushing as he buried his face against Heechul’s sleeping form.</p><p>He felt cold.</p><p>He felt sick.</p><p>And a sick Kyuhyun equalled a want for attention.</p><p>Sluggishly, he moved around so his face lay in the crook of Heechul’s neck.</p><p>“Chul…” He mumbled, the sun was beginning to stream through the gap in the closed curtains, straight into Kyuhyun’s eyes. He whined louder this time, a higher pitched sound than before. </p><p>“Chul, wake up…”</p><p>Heechul groaned slightly, eyes squinting as he laggardly woke up with a yawn.</p><p>“What?” He asked, crankily, rubbing the sleep out of his eye with one hand and using the other to wrap an arm around Kyuhyun’s waist and pull him closer.</p><p>“I feel sick, Chul.”</p><p>Kyuhyun pouted again as Heechul gazed down at him with blank eyes.</p><p>“You woke me up because you feel a bit sick?”</p><p>“No, Chul, I actually am sick. I can tell.”</p><p>Heechul sat up slowly, still not concerned enough to attempt fast movement.</p><p>“What do you think you’ve caught then?”</p><p>Kyuhyun blinked slowly at Heechul’s question, pondering his answer for a few moments as a wave of nausea suddenly rushed through him. “I feel cold and I have a headache. My body feels really…weak, too.”</p><p>Heechul rubbed Kyuhyun’s back soothingly and was surprised to feel the male shivering. He quickly tugged the blanket and duvet completely over Kyuhyun’s shoulders, reaching up to feel the younger’s forehead. He was sweating slightly but it was nothing to be concerned about at the moment.</p><p>“Try and go back to sleep, Kyu. I’ll call your manager and clear up your schedule as much as I can.” Heechul whispered, brushing the hair away from Kyuhyun’s forehead.</p><p>Kyuhyun smiled, curling himself closer to his pillow as Heechul carefully got out of bed, rushing into the living room to make the call after pulling the bedroom curtains together.</p><p>His boyfriend knew him so well…</p><p>Kyuhyun’s eyelids were getting increasingly heavier, and so he gave into the temptation of sleep, burying his face into the coolness of his pillow with a content sigh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHP 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>- Haekyu - ‘Truly Besotted’ (592 words)</p><p>- Yekyu - Part of 'You're Mine.' (529 words)</p><p>'Truly Besotted'</p><p>- Haekyu<br/>
- Kisses, kisses and more kisses<br/>
- Hand kisses<br/>
- Cheesy Kyuhyun<br/>
- Hinted Smut<br/>
- Massive thank you to the reader who recommended this prompt!<br/>
</p><p>Kyuhyun loved this feeling.</p><p>The feeling of Donghae’s rough hands against his skin, gliding over his hips and his waist and his chest and just <em>everywhere</em>.</p><p>The feeling of just <em>Donghae</em>.</p><p>He loved it.</p><p>Kyuhyun swallowed around a small gasp for air, panting slightly as Donghae’s ridiculously lithe hands touched every inch of him. The male seemed to be on a mission today to explore anything and everything Kyuhyun, and the younger male definitely wasn’t complaining.</p><p>He moaned slightly, and, nuzzling Donghae’s neck, he noticed the faint aroma of a cologne even while being pushed into his boyfriend’s bedroom.</p><p>“Is that new?” He mumbled, lazily kissing Donghae’s shoulder as he attempted to slow the other’s movements, but failing miserably.</p><p>“What? The cologne? Yeah…” Donghae mumbled back, words almost gibberish as he eagerly ran his hands over the soft curves of Kyuhyun’s hips and lower back.</p><p>“ ‘Smells good.”</p><p>Donghae smiled into the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck, strangely happy with himself for finding a cologne that fit Kyuhyun’s criteria.</p><p>He lowered his head, planting gentle kisses here and there across smooth, milky skin, before hooking his hands under Kyuhyun’s legs and easily carrying the younger male towards the bed.</p><p>Kyuhyun, in return, began to play with Donghae’s hair, absentmindedly curling the longer strands around his thin, delicate fingers. It was a habit that the other had developed when he felt shy and an incredibly adorable one at that (or, at least, it was in Donghae’s increasingly biased opinion).</p><p>He sat down on the edge of the bed and had to hold back a shiver of pleasure at the feeling of Kyuhyun sat so snuggly in his lap.</p><p>“ ‘Love this, us,  so, so much…holding you, kissing you, sitting with you…everything’s just so much better with you.” Kyuhyun whispered.</p><p>He looked up into Donghae’s eyes and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s with a content sigh and a goofy smile. Lifting his hands up, he tenderly held the other’s chin.</p><p>Donghae took one of Kyuhyun’s hands into his and briefly rubbed the skin beneath his thumb before holding it up and planting a long, sappy smooch on each knuckle, finger and joint. He grinned between each kiss, Kyuhyun attempting to pull his hand away whenever he slightly loosened the grip on his wrist, and then smirked.</p><p>“Ditto, my dear, ditto.”</p><p>Kyuhyun pouted, already aware that Donghae would kiss his lips immediately at the sight but still unable to contain the blissful sigh he let out as their lips greeted each other for what must have been the 100th time that day alone.</p><p>Softly snorting into one of the many kiss, he languidly mumbled his words between the lazy touching of their lips. “You could. At least. <em>Try</em>. To be. Cheesy. With me.”</p><p>Donghae pretended to think about it for a few seconds before replying. “I could…or I could do this-!”</p><p>He swooped down to kiss Kyuhyun’s neck, twisting both of their bodies to tumble down onto his bed, hands back at their work of exploring Kyuhyun’s body.</p><p>“Yes, you could do <em>that</em>, or…” Kyuhyun sat up, leaning on his elbows as he squirmed slightly, and whispered a suggestion into Donghae’s ear that made the other’s eyes widen before a ridiculously, stupidly handsome, eager grin settled across his face.</p><p>“Yes, I will <em>do</em> that.”</p><p>And when Kyuhyun woke up the next morning with a sore throat and a slight limp, and Donghae had to tend to a sluggish, demanding boyfriend in return, then it was because they were simply besotted with each other like that.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>'You're Mine.'</p><p>- Yekyu<br/>
- Vampire Au<br/>
- Werewolf AU<br/>
- Vampire Yesung<br/>
- Werewolf Zhou Mi<br/>
</p><p>Jongwoon hissed lowly, lips curling back to bare his teeth.</p><p>“Stand down, Zhou Mi,” He snarled, arm wrapping around Kyuhyun to press the younger closer to his back. “The human’s mine.”</p><p>Zhou Mi stepped closer, a growl on the verge of escaping his werewolf lips. “You know this is getting out of hand, Jongwoon – you aren’t supposed to feel like this about a <em>human</em>.”</p><p>Jongwoon shook his head, a frown imbedded in his cheeks as he felt Kyuhyun shuffle nervously closer to him.</p><p>“Jongwoon…” The human’s voice was only a whisper.</p><p>
  <em>How dare he, how <em><strong>dare</strong></em> he make Kyuhyun feel this way.</em>
</p><p>“Leave us, Zhou Mi, we aren’t causing you any harm-“</p><p>“For God’s sake, Yesung-! “Zhou Mi had to cut himself off in case he accidentally snapped at the pureblood vampire.</p><p>Jongwoon had been born with the power of invisibility and mind control, both skills that showed how powerful he was as a vampire, and so Zhou Mi was trying not to anger him more than necessary.</p><p>“Can’t you see how you act around him? You’re territorial, possessive, jealous easily – all symptoms of, well,” Zhou Mi glanced hesitantly at Kyuhyun. “You know what I’m talking about Jongwoon. He can’t-!”</p><p>But before Zhou Mi could finish his words, Jongwoon had his limbs turned immobile. “You had your chance to leave willingly yet now I have to force you to leave…you look like an obedient puppy. What happened to you?”</p><p>The werewolf moved, like a puppet being pulled by transparent strings, and walked out of the door without a sound.</p><p>Jongwoon watched on silently for a few moments, disappointment and frustration clear on his face before disappearing as soon as he span around and gently held Kyuhyun’s face in his hands. He kissed the male’s forehead softly. </p><p>“I’m so sorry you had to hear that, he’s completely out of his mind. It’s embarrassing, really.”</p><p>Kyuhyun nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Jongwoon’s, despite still feeling the damage of Zhou Mi’s words.</p><p>In that moment, he wanted Jongwoon and Jongwoon only.</p><p>“I-It’s fine. Is he leaving?” He asked, blinking himself out of the slight daze.</p><p>He twisted slightly, attempting to move in Jongwoon’s grip, and walked towards the large floor-to-ceiling Victorian windows that covered an entire wall, the vampire trailing close behind.</p><p>He could see Zhou Mi moving at an extremely fast pace away from the building.</p><p>The werewolf slipped through the manor’s ancient gates and disappeared into the forest that covered a large portion of the property.</p><p>“Yes.” Jongwoon replied, face still as serious as ever. “And he won’t be coming back until he understands that making you uncomfortable is completely unacceptable.”</p><p>You could hardly even tell he was controlling someone so far away...it was frightening in a way that Kyuhyun refused to accept.</p><p>At once, he rushed back into Jongwoon’s arms, burying his head into the vampire’s shoulder with a tired sigh.</p><p>Jongwoon was becoming all of the things Zhou Mi had described and Kyuhyun knew that better than any other person could, but he was adamant that he wouldn’t let this <em>thing</em> they had with each other get out of control.</p><p>Zhou Mi was completely wrong.</p><p>Everything is…fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHP 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short little wonkyu...thing that I came up with! I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>- Wonkyu 'Never Enough' (511 words)</p><p>'Never Enough'</p><p>Prompt: “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please”</p><p>- Wonkyu<br/>
- Cheesy Siwon<br/>
- Kisses<br/>
- Fluff</p><p>Kyuhyun sniffled quietly, shuffling through the snow.</p><p>It was late and his cheeks and nose were probably turning red but he carried on past his own apartment building and into the one round the corner.</p><p>The building was slightly bigger than his, and had, at one point, even intimidated him, but now he walked in without a thought, rushing towards the elevator.</p><p>He smiled at his snow-covered reflection, eyes crinkling slightly, and pressed the button that sent him straight to the 6th floor. He had been lucky enough to get an empty lift and so, before he even knew it, he was stepping out into a cold, empty corridor.</p><p>Kyuhyun strolled over to the third door on his right and gently knocked on it, rocking on his heels as he waited-</p><p>The door flung open to reveal his boyfriend, grinning that dimpled smile like a child on Christmas who had just been given the best present he could ever ask for.</p><p>“Miss me?” Kyuhyun asked, grinning back as he rushed into Siwon’s waiting arms.</p><p>“I more than missed you, my Baby Kyu.” Siwon answered, his reply as cheesy as Kyuhyun had expected it to be.</p><p>The two shuffled forward slightly as to let Siwon shut the door, and Kyuhyun take his coat off, before the younger tugged them over to the sofa, settling with sitting on his boyfriend’s lap instead of the plush cushions.</p><p>Siwon looked up at him, eyes bright, and Kyuhyun smiled at once.</p><p>He had realised the fact years ago, back when their relationship had only been simple, small crushes on one another, but even now, faces so close, he couldn’t help but marvel at how handsome his partner is.</p><p>The older male had a gorgeous bronze tan from playing sports and working out, and it looked particularly beautiful next to his own milky, porcelain paleness. Kyuhyun pursed his lips slightly, eyes wandering over every handsome inch of his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>He leant forward, wrapping his arms around Siwon’s neck, and kissed him without thinking; once, twice, three times, over and over again until he had to pull back and catch his breath.</p><p>“I know I’ve just kissed you like, ten times,” He gasped out, panting slightly against Siwon’s neck. “But like, another ten, please?”</p><p>Siwon chuckled, an endearing blush covering Kyuhyun’s cheek at the sound as he looked up, gazing into gentle, brown eyes.</p><p>“Only ten?”</p><p>“W-well, I mean if you would like- “</p><p>However, before Kyuhyun could finish his sentence, Siwon kissed him again, cutting him off.</p><p>Siwon smiled into the kiss, and, opening his eyes slightly, he caught the smile Kyuhyun give in return.</p><p>He pulled the male closer with an arm around his waist, his other hand reaching up to cup Kyuhyun’s soft cheek.</p><p>“I don’t think even a thousand kisses would ever be enough,” Siwon mumbled between the brief separations of their lips. “Do you?”</p><p>“Certainly not for a cheesy boyfriend like you.” Kyuhyun replied teasingly, squeaking slightly in surprise when Siwon pinched his side. “Fine, fine – and not enough for me either….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHP 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you would like 'Show Me Your Love' to be a full story as I do have a plot written out (I just wanted to know if people want this story before I think about fully planning and writing out things)<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>Kyuhyun/Siwon/Yesung/Ryeowook/Donghae - 'Show Me Your Love' (1191 words)</p><p>'Show Me Your Love'</p><p>- Mafia AU<br/>
- Omegaverse<br/>
- Mates </p><p>He had known this would happen.</p><p>Perhaps he could even admit that he had once been excited at the thought.</p><p>But never, <em>never</em>, had he expected it to be like this.</p><p>Kyuhyun sunk further into the cold, leather seat.</p><p>He had expected a small group of press, nothing too big, just a few cameras and questions.</p><p>But definitely not <em>this</em>.</p><p>Reporters had filled the entire street, and, as his driver drove them closer to his small flat, they all seemed to turn towards the black Rolls-Royce, cameras flashing.</p><p>It was like driving straight towards a crowd of starving lions, unaware of which one was going to strike first.</p><p>“Where would you like me to drop you off, Ms. Cho?” His driver asked, head turning in every direction to spot, and avoid, people.</p><p>Kyuhyun glanced out the window himself and was almost blinded by the bright flashes.</p><p>“As close as possible, please.” He replied, sinking into his chair once more, a small frown etched on his face.</p><p>He could feel a pool of dread start to form in his stomach, sloshing around and making him feel light-headed. There were people <em>everywhere</em> - sitting on cars, perched on top of buildings – and in every place you looked, their cameras followed you.</p><p>
  <em>‘How am I ever going to get past them?’</em>
</p><p>The car pulled to a halt, and his driver quickly stepped out of the car to open his door.</p><p>Kyuhyun took a deep breath in, a deep breath out, and, as gracefully as possible, stepped out of the car, looking like an Omegan princess straight out of a fairy-tale.</p><p>The press’ screams of his names immediately rang throughout the city.</p><p>“Ms. Cho, when will you be seeing the Choi Clan next?” One reporter yelled, shoving a microphone in his face.</p><p>Kyuhyun put his hand up against his face, only slightly shielding his eyes from the cameras.</p><p>Another reporter bumped into him unapologetically. “Are you planning on mating with Mr. Choi, Ms, Cho?”</p><p>“How long have you been seeing the head of the Choi Clan for exactly?”</p><p>Kyuhyun shyly averted his eyes, overwhelmed, and finally reached the steps that led up to his flat. He rushed up them and only stopped to give a small wave before he dashed through the front door without a second thought.</p><p>His apartment greeted him, warm and familiar, and just like <em>home.</em></p><p>The complete opposite of the strangers bellowing his name on the other side of the door.</p><p>The Omega slumped against a wall with an exhausted sigh.</p><p><em>‘This will only be for a couple of weeks, Kyuhyun.’</em> He reminded himself. <em>‘Once we are mated, this will all be over.’</em></p><p>He sluggishly stood up, walking over to his sofa and plopping down on it with another sigh, gently placing his black purse next to him.</p><p>He sat there for a few moments, listening to the press who continued to make a racket outside his apartment until-</p><p>A quiet ringing filled the room.</p><p>Kyuhyun reached for his phone, pulling it out of his purse.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p><em>“Kyuhyun,”</em> Changmin, his brother, answered. <em>“The proposal, how did it go?”</em></p><p>Kyuhyun bit his lip slightly, turning his head to lay against the plush cushions. “It went…well.”</p><p>
  <em>“And by well you mean…?”</em>
</p><p>“I said…yes, Chwang.”</p><p>
  <em>“That’s amazing, Kyu! Everyone will be so proud of you…”</em>
</p><p>However, Changmin’s next words fell silent on Kyuhyun’s ears as he placed the phone on the crook of his neck to take out his white earrings, only occasionally humming so as to at least appear like he was listening.</p><p>He laughed to himself quietly, still in disbelief that he had just agreed to mate with one of the most influential clans in the whole of Asia.</p><p>His thin fingers reached down to carefully unclasp his diamond bracelet.</p><p>Cho Kyuhyun, only Omega of the Cho Clan, a nobody compared to the Choi Clan.</p><p>An unknown princess who had found his Prince Charming’s.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I have to go now, Kyuhyun – look after yourself, okay?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes, Changmin.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Kyuhyun.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Chwang.”</p><p>-</p><p>Siwon looked around his office with dark, menacing eyes.</p><p>His three mates sat around the room, looking exactly like the powerful clan they were.</p><p>Daunting, formidable and dangerous were the first three words that came to mind when you looked at them.</p><p>Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon: the three Alphas who had been perfect from day one, each one had him wrapped around their little finger.</p><p>But today, today they would listen to him and obey, whether they liked it or not. Today was the day he had finally captured Cho Kyuhyun.</p><p>“He agreed.”</p><p>Two words was all it took to have them gaping.</p><p>Donghae eagerly sat up in his chair. “This isn’t a joke, right? You actually got him to say yes?”</p><p>“Of course,” Siwon replied, smiling himself at the memories, of how easy it had been to make the Omega fall for him. “The mating ceremony will take place this month.”</p><p>Donghae leant back in his chair with a sigh of satisfaction. “He’ll be ours within the month. A <em>month</em>, and then the public will love us again.”</p><p>They had waited years for this moment, and now it had finally come.</p><p>An Omega, admittedly not a well-known one, but still, an <em>Omega</em>.</p><p>The rarest of jewels, the key to every person’s heart.</p><p>Ryeowook shook his head, completely against the decision. “We hardly even know him, Siwon, and now you call us here, telling us we’re going to live with him for the rest of our lives? It’s a disaster waiting to happen and you’d be blind not to see it.”</p><p>Siwon sighed.</p><p>Their youngest Alpha was being difficult about something that had already been finalized, <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Ryeowook, how many times do I have to tell you? This isn’t about falling for Kyuhyun, this is about making people trust us again, this is about making them forget our slip-ups-”</p><p>“So we’re going to live with an Omega who we have to pretend to love?” Jongwoon asked suddenly.</p><p>Siwon nodded, closing his tired eyes. He reached a hand up to rub his forehead, the ache of an incoming headache pressing into the spot just above his eyebrows.</p><p>Jongwoon laughed. It was a quiet, bitter sound in the otherwise silent office. “Lovely.”</p><p>The Clan fell quiet, waiting for Siwon to speak.</p><p>The room stank of <em>annoyance</em> and <em>frustration</em>, with only Donghae’s happiness lightening the stench.</p><p>Siwon’s eyes snapped open to glare at Jongwoon and Ryeowook. “Can’t you two brats just be grateful? For once in your lives, can you both stop thinking about yourselves?”</p><p>They both cowered slightly, mouths pathetically flapping as they attempted to formulate a reply.</p><p>He turned his gaze to Donghae, hardly able to look at the two anymore. “At least you understand the benefits of this decision.”</p><p>Donghae nodded his head meekly, shaking slightly under the unintentionally harsh stare.</p><p>Some people never even met an Omega in their entire <em>life.</em></p><p>Some people never even <em>dreamed</em> of mating with an Omega.</p><p>How could they still not be happy?</p><p>Siwon stood up from his chair, and walked out without looking back, the door slamming behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHP 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait on this second part! (I'm currently trying to plan out a story that has been brewing in my mind for awhile now so that might mean that I won't update this for a couple of days.)<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>- Wonhaekyu Pt 2. of ‘Come Here Baby, I’ve Got You’ (602 words)</p><p>Pt. 2 of ‘Come Here Baby, I’ve Got You’</p><p>Soft, brown locks spread across Donghae’s legs as he gently ran his fingertips through the young male’s delicate hair. He smiled tenderly, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine at finally being able to just touch the beautiful brunette.</p><p>He had never had to control himself so much in his entire life and now, he could finally, finally touch that porcelain skin. It was almost pathetic how happy it made him feel.</p><p>“We must look like love-sick puppies.” He heard Siwon mutter from where he lovingly held Kyuhyun’s hand on the other side of the hotel bed.</p><p>Donghae snorted, not even looking up as he continued to explore Kyuhyun’s face, marvelling at how soft the male’s cheeks were. “Love-sick, indeed.”</p><p>Siwon affectionately stroked Kyuhyun’s long, thin fingers with his own much bigger and rougher hands.</p><p>He stood up with a sigh of frustration and longing, knowing all too well that if their plan failed they may never see the gorgeous male again. “We really must go now, Hae. He could wake up at any moment.”</p><p>Donghae finally looked up at him, a sad smile painted across his features. The male nodded reluctantly, standing up and moving Kyuhyun over so he laid with his head on a pillow before pulling the covers up to shield him from the slight coldness of the quiet hotel room.</p><p>-</p><p>Kyuhyun sat up, slowly, blinking his eyes as he tried to focus his vision.</p><p>He was in what looked like a hotel room that was-</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait…what?'</em>
</p><p>His eyes snapped open as he leapt out of the bed.</p><p>The memories of that man rushed back to him as he twisted and turned, trying to see if there was anything to suggest the unspeakable.</p><p>His hands lifted up his shirt to check for any bruises, but all he could see was his unmarked, pale skin.</p><p>Fortunately, he felt completely normal and there wasn’t any pain except for a raging headache.</p><p>He sat down on the bed, holding his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him.</p><p>“Where…where am I?”</p><p>His voice came out croaky and broken, a result of the desperate screams he had let out during last night’s events. The sound was almost mocking as it echoed around the large room.</p><p>He rubbed his throat, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Mr. Cho Kyuhyun?” A shaky, almost nervous, voice suddenly rang throughout the bedroom.</p><p>Kyuhyun’s eyes darted around until they landed on a phone situated on a nightstand. “Y-yes?-“</p><p>“Breakfast has been prepared, sir.” The voice immediately cut off once the message was sent, a quiet beep following after it.</p><p>“What the hell…?”</p><p>Yawning, he looked around the room once more, this time noticing a door on the wall to his left.</p><p>He quickly ran a hand through his hair and stumbled sluggishly towards it, making his way out into the corridor.</p><p>It had been decorated with the warm colours many hotels took on but, as Kyuhyun moved into an elevator, and walked out into a lobby, he was faced with grand, modern designs. The place just felt expensive as he walked through it.</p><p>“How did I even get here?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes which had gone back to refusing to open now that he had calmed down slightly.</p><p>He wondered aimlessly for a few moments, the grand paintings and decorations having completely amazed him, until the smell of something utterly <em>divine</em> filled his senses.</p><p>His stomach grumbled slightly in acknowledgement, feeling practically empty.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, and began to walk towards the general area that the smell was coming from.</p><p>
  <em>‘How bad can breakfast possibly be?’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. CHP 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait on this prompt! I hope you enjoy! (And huge thanks to the reader who recommended it, of course!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>Haekyu - ‘Not So Miserable Anymore’ (966 word)</p><p>‘Not So Miserable Anymore’</p><p>Prompt: college student kyuhyun has a crush on his classmate donghae and one day he finally notices him<br/>
-	College au<br/>
-	Confessions (kind of…if you can count kisses without speaking)</p><p>His crush on Donghae hadn’t been a sudden realisation.</p><p>It had been slow, and hesitant, and entirely full of denial and embarrassment but eventually, <em>eventually</em>, he had accepted it.</p><p>He accepted the affects Donghae had on him, he accepted that he found Donghae utterly charming, and he accepted that Donghae seemed to be perfect in all of his unique mannerisms and gentlemanly ways.</p><p>So why, <em>why</em>, was it so hard for him to just ask him out.</p><p><em>Just ask him out</em>, he thinks with a scoff, finally averting his eyes from the male two rows in front of him. <em> As if it’s that easy. </em> </p><p>(He knows it is, but really, he’s just far too scared and <em>that’s</em> what he can’t accept.)</p><p>Kyuhyun tunes back into what his professor had been saying, ignoring the fact that he can still smell the musky, bitter scent of coffee and just <em>Donghae</em> from when the older male had brushed past him.</p><p><em>It’s stupid</em>, he thinks. <em>This one-sided pining thing seems to be the most embarrassing part.</em></p><p>-</p><p>As it turns out, Kyuhyun continues to hesitate for many days.</p><p>He’s hesitating now, sitting in a library as he watches Donghae search for some random textbook. </p><p>And it’s utterly awful because he can see the way the sun is shining on that slightly tanned skin, and he can see the way Donghae’s frowning slightly from how long his search is taking.</p><p>(And it’s only made more awful because it isn’t until he’s home, wrapped up in his blankets and studying for a quiz his professor had warned them about, that he realises that he had never wanted to kiss someone so badly than he had in that moment.</p><p>He scowls to himself, blushing at how hopelessly hard he had fallen.)</p><p>-</p><p>On another day, it’s raining outside - harsh and chaotic.</p><p>Kyuhyun sighs to himself.</p><p>Of course on the one day it rains, he had forgotten his umbrella. He had even set a reminder on his phone because he had seen on the weather forecast how bad it was going to be.</p><p>He shuffles slightly, hanging his head, feeling utterly miserable as he stands under the overhang of one of the many buildings on campus.</p><p>“It’s cold,” He mutters to himself, quietly, and still <em>utterly miserable</em>. “Why does it have to be so cold when it rains?”</p><p>It sad, he knows. Talking to himself, he probably looks lonelier than ever.</p><p>But, just as he’s about to start another inner monologue, his eyes focus on someone walking by.</p><p>He reaches out without thinking and captures the sleeve of the person’s elbow.</p><p>He probably looks sad and pathetic, and he <em>still</em> feels <em>utterly miserable</em>, but words are tumbling out of his mouth without a second of hesitation.</p><p>“Sorry, but are you going to the library? ‘Cus I don’t have an umbrella, and if you are going to the library, that is, then maybe we could share? I don’t mind if you say no but- “</p><p>The person laughs, a sweet rumble that Kyuhyun just <em>knows</em> is vibrating their chest, and also cuts his ramble off completely.</p><p>He knows that laugh because he’s heard it so many times, for other people.</p><p>He knows that laugh because it’s kept him up at night, butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>He knows that laugh because it’s <em>Donghae’s</em> laugh.</p><p>Kyuhyun actually <em>squeaks</em> as he stumbles backwards, utterly mortified.</p><p>“We can share my umbrella.” </p><p>Donghae’s voice is smooth and calm and hinted with amusement and suddenly Kyuhyun isn’t quite so miserable.</p><p>(He would be even less miserable, he realises, if he could <em>just force himself to confess, for god’s sake.</em>)</p><p>“T-thanks…” He mumbles back instead, not knowing what to do with his hands, and not knowing what else to say, as he awkwardly shuffles over to stand under Donghae’s umbrella.</p><p>He’s taller than his crush and so Donghae, wordlessly – in that gentlemanly manner Kyuhyun had learned to accept and, perhaps, admire – raises the umbrella.</p><p>They walk towards the library, silent except for the slight humming from Donghae, who’s still blatantly amused by the whole situation.</p><p>To anyone else it would have been completely cringe-worthy or perhaps entirely boring to others, but to Kyuhyun it’s absolutely <em>magical, wonderful, beautiful.</em></p><p>Everything seems perfect and he’s just about to open his mouth to confess all of his feelings, when Donghae turns to him, eyes expectant.</p><p>“We’re here…you did want to go the library, right?”</p><p>Oh…oh.</p><p>He nods his head, and walks to the door, <em>alone.</em></p><p>He looks behind him and sees Donghae already walking away, figure slightly blurry which is weird because rain shouldn’t do that to someone who’s still so close.</p><p>(He refuses to admit it’s because of the tears that had built up in his eyes.)</p><p>“Wait…wait!” He shouts out to his crush, rushing back under the male’s umbrella.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming in?” He asks, hands against the older male’s shoulders in hopes of preventing himself from doing something even more reckless – something like kissing him.</p><p>He can smell Donghae’s cologne even more when they’re <em>this</em> close.</p><p>His crush smiles at him and it reminds Kyuhyun of the warmth he had longed for before Donghae had walked past him.</p><p>“I don’t really need to…”</p><p>Kyuhyun swears he can actually hear his heart crack as Donghae moves again.</p><p>“But I can if you want me to so badly.”</p><p>And it’s then, under the rain and the gloomy clouds, and when Kyuhyun is with someone who makes him feel so much less miserable, that he leans forward and connects their lips.</p><p>Donghae gasps into the kiss but Kyuhyun quickly wraps his arms around his crush’s neck.</p><p>Hesitant hands reach up to gently rub his lower back and he knows that he will, soon, have to accept how good of a kisser Donghae is too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CHP 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm still not sure if I'm going to make this a full story but if I do then this will be the second chapter...I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>Kyuhyun/Siwon/Yesung/Ryeowook/Donghae - 'Show Me Your Love' pt.2 (1998 words)</p><p>Show Me Your Love pt.2</p><p>World-Building Fact: For a few days after mating, mates will feel the instinct to be near and help their mates.</p><p>Kyuhyun tugged the bottom of his white skirt down with a nervous smile and took one last look in the mirror. The image of a beautiful, but slightly on edge, Omega looked back at him.</p><p>That wouldn’t do.</p><p>He sucked in a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, and ruffled his hair slightly, tucking a few loose strands behind his ears. He looked again.</p><p>This time, a beautiful, reliable-looking Omega confidently stared back at him.</p><p>He was a strong Omega, he was a sassy Omega, and he was an Omega that people adored.</p><p>He could do this.</p><p>He had to do this.</p><p>He didn’t have a choice.</p><p>Turning at once to face his front door, he reached out with shaky hands and turned the gold handle.</p><p>The flashes of cameras, and the screams of his name, began before he even stepped out of his flat but he ignored them, and, instead, rushed down the steps, and straight into the mob of paparazzi.</p><p>He saw his driver pull up at the end of the road.</p><p>“Ms. Cho,” One reporter began, forcing a microphone in his face, unbothered that he had almost hit him. “How long have you been seeing the Choi Clan for?”</p><p>Another reporter pushed in next to him, a cameraman close behind her. “Ms. Cho, would you be interested in an interview?”</p><p>“Ms. Cho, will you be seeing the head of the Choi Clan today?” An Omegan lady asked softly, most likely the kindest out of the reporters around him, but Kyuhyun continued to dash past them.</p><p>“I-I have to go now.” He replied, a shy smile spreading across his face as he reached the car. “You know I can’t answer these questions.”</p><p>The reporters around him smiled as an endearing blush covered his cheeks.</p><p>“Not even one?” One reporter asked in a jovial tone.</p><p>Kyuhyun looked away, stepping into the car, his red earrings glinting with the flashes reflected against his window. “No, not even one.”</p><p>The door slammed shut behind him, hardly cutting off the sound of people screaming his name, as the driver quickly slipped back into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Not a single thing.” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself, pretending to smile at the cameras pressed against his window.</p><p>He smiled one last time out at the crowd, straight a camera that now had a front-cover worthy photo, and sighed before taking another deep, calming breath.</p><p>He could do this.</p><p>-</p><p>Kyuhyun walked through the empty corridor of one of Choi Siwon’s many offices.</p><p>All of his offices towered over you and made you feel intimidated, just like their owner, however the difference with this particular office was that it was the one Siwon himself worked in on a daily basis.</p><p>The Omega shivered slightly, picking up his pace.</p><p>He carried on around one more corner, the click of his heels against the marble floor the only sound to accompany him, until he stopped at a broad, wooden door.</p><p>He lifted a shaky hand, and knocked.</p><p>There was a faint shout for him to come in and so, gently, he turned the handle and pushed the door open.</p><p>He took a nervous step in, berating himself for feeling so nervous but unable to stop his slight shaking.</p><p>“Kyuhyun.” The deep, slow voice of his mate welcomed him. “How are you?”</p><p>Choi Siwon sat, regal and elegant, even whilst sitting in an office chair. He looked more like a king on his throne than a businessman at his desk.</p><p>Kyuhyun bit his lower lip slightly, anxious, as his eyes travelled around the room. All four of his mates were here, alongside what was most likely some sort of a lawyer.</p><p>“Good…I’m happy to see you all.” He replied, blushing slightly.</p><p>Donghae smiled encouragingly at him, finding the Omega adorable.</p><p><em>Cute</em>, he thought, watching as Kyuhyun returned the gesture before sitting on the other leather sofa, next to Ryeowook.</p><p>The Alpha’s arm was casually stretched across the back of the sofa and Kyuhyun was visibly surprised that it remained even as he sat down.</p><p>It sent a slight flush of warmth through him as the male’s fingers unintentionally ran across the smooth, unmarked skin of that uncovered back.</p><p>Ryeowook glanced at Kyuhyun sharply, but kept his hand there at the slight scent of <em>happiness and comfort</em> that the Omega had let out.</p><p>Kyuhyun leant back into the seat.</p><p>The décor of the room was domineering and just <em>looked</em> expensive, but, there was the strong scent of bitter coffee there too, a result of the endless hours Siwon had spent in the room.</p><p>He felt himself relaxing at his mate’s scent.</p><p>“Right then,” Siwon began, easily cutting through the tension that had filled the room as he looked towards Kyuhyun. “If you remember what I told you during our last meeting, we’re here to discuss the merging of our clans and how that will affect our assets.”</p><p>Kyuhyun nodded, playing with the ring on his finger. A gift from his mother.</p><p>“Let’s get started then.”</p><p>The lawyer quickly looked up from the documents on his lap and began to speak.</p><p>“Yes, well, first of all, let’s start with the actual merging of your assets. As you likely know, the Choi Clan is, officially, worth around 4 billion won and, the Cho Clan are worth around 10 billion won. Cho Kyuhyun himself is worth around 3.5 billion won. Through your mating, your collective net worth will be around 7.5. billion won…am I right so far?”</p><p>Siwon nodded his head calmly, completely aware of the fact. However, a quick glance at Jongwoon and Ryewook showed that they clearly were not.</p><p>Both of his mates’ eyes were wides as they span around to face their new mate.</p><p>Perhaps now they would understand why he had been so eager, and his decision so unchangeable, at the mating offer from the Cho Clan.</p><p>They clearly weren’t quite aware of just how <em>rich</em> Kyuhyun was.</p><p><em>The Omega’s net worth alone is nearly more than our entire clan, for God’s sake</em>, Siwon thought to himself, hand twitching slightly as he thought about the possibilities, the endless amount of doors that had just been opened to them, because his mates had <em>finally</em> agreed to bite one more person’s neck.</p><p>“Carry on.” Siwon ordered, still mildly amused by his mates’ expressions.</p><p>“The Choi Clan are involved in all types of businesses that bring in their money. These range from medicine, to the telecommunications market, to food businesses, to hotels, until now, at this stage of your career, most of Asia has your businesses everywhere you look. Now, with Cho Kyuhyun, most of his money comes from his charity events and modelling career.”</p><p>Siwon nodded when the lawyer looked up hesitantly, encouraging him to go on.</p><p>He could see Kyuhyun blushing slightly in the corner of his eye from the shock still painted on his mates’ faces.</p><p>It was almost sweet.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Well, Kyuhyun is a patron for quite a few charities. He is also getting increasingly popular with the public and so he naturally has that power under his hands. From what I can tell, he is sure to get many more offers from charities in the future.”</p><p>What?</p><p>Now <em>that</em> was news to Siwon.</p><p>Power.</p><p><em>Kyuhyun actually has a lot of power</em>, Siwon thought to himself, a bit incredulous.</p><p>So not only had he just mated with an Omega, and not only had he just mated with a billionaire, he had also just mated with someone who the <em>people</em>, the most important piece in this twisted game, loved.</p><p>And not only that, he had just mated with a <em>kind</em> Omega too.</p><p>That certainly wasn’t something you saw every day.</p><p>Most Omegas were reserved and uptight, elegant and finessed, and yes, he had certainly been surprised by how shy and approachable Kyuhyun had been in their first meeting, but he had just assumed that was because Kyuhyun had wanted to paint a good image.</p><p>But no, apparently, in public anyway, Kyuhyun seemed to be generous and good-hearted.</p><p>It was practically unheard of, after all, for an Omega to give away money.</p><p>Or anything really.</p><p>Siwon blinked, and then blinked again.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell, I lucked out.</em>
</p><p>The lawyer continued on, unaware of the chaos he had just created in Siwon’s head.</p><p>“Now, let’s start talking about your assets in depth…”</p><p>And he went on and on, and on and on and on, until two whole hours had passed.</p><p>A quick look around the room and Donghae could see that his mates were growing tired and weary, Kyuhyun in particular.</p><p>Subtly, <em>obediently</em>, gesturing to Siwon, the Head Alpha noticed too.</p><p>“Mr. Lee?”</p><p>The Beta looked up, cutting himself off mid-sentence. “Yes, Mr. Choi?”</p><p>“My mates are all growing restless…do you think we could finish these last few points privately, on another day?”</p><p>The lawyer looked over his papers quickly, most likely checking if there were any more things that <em>had</em> to be discussed, before nodding his head.</p><p>Siwon smiled plastically in return, eager for his mates to rest.</p><p>The Clan stood up, their joints aching slightly from how long they had all been sat there for.</p><p>“Thank you.” Siwon said, fake smile still attached to his lips, as the lawyer walked out of his office.</p><p>“Already feeling soft for the Omega, are we Siwon?” Jongwoon asked, whispering, and suddenly appearing at his side with a smirk that seemed to be a constant expression on his mate when talking to him.</p><p>When he really thought about it, the only times Jongwoon had done anything but smirk at him was when he was incredibly mad or hurt because of something he had done.</p><p>It made him feel like a pup.</p><p>“You would usually never end a meeting, not even if you’re life depended on it.”</p><p>Siwon sighed, looking towards Donghae who was <em>blatantly</em> watching Kyuhyun. “It was Donghae who wanted to stop.”</p><p>The Omega was talking to Ryeowook who he had linked arms with as they walked out of the door and Donghae was clearly struggling to control himself.</p><p>Siwon watched as Donghae held in the growl that had nearly ripped out of his mouth, the second the Alpha had remembered that Kyuhyun would be able to hear him.</p><p>Donghae watched them with narrowed eyes before walking out of the door, slowly trailing after them. The slight scent of <em>jealousy and anger</em> knowingly wafted after Donghae as Siwon tried to ignore the fact that Jongwoon’s smirk had gotten even bigger at the smell.</p><p>No-one was feeling anything for the Omega; they were all just adjusting and so it was hard for them to control themselves.</p><p><em>That</em> was what he was annoyed about; the itching instinct to stay close to a new mate had clearly shaken all of them.</p><p>It was cute but still - pathetic.</p><p>-</p><p>Siwon sat opposite Donghae on the way back home.</p><p>The Alpha was looking him directly in the eye, something he rarely ever did, and Siwon in the end was the one to break away first, turning with a sigh.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is wrong with me...first Jongwoon and now Donghae? They’re going to tear me to shreds if I don’t snap out of this pitiful, puppy act.</em>
</p><p>He frowned, but decided not to question the challenge of dominance from Donghae.</p><p>He had just had a mate forced upon him, after all - and only so they could please the public.</p><p>Siwon looked out of the tinted windows, remembering the overwhelming amount of people that had been screaming their new mate’s name when they had taken him to his small flat.</p><p>It was strange but Kyuhyun did seem to have some sort of natural <em>charm</em> about him.</p><p>He had been entirely prepared for an Omega who would be demanding, and expect him to do everything so they wouldn’t have to lift a <em>finger</em>.</p><p>Instead, he had an Omega who was clearly more than happy to help and be there for people.</p><p>Incredible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHP 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait!<br/>I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic and shown it so much love and support! I hope you guys know how sweet you all are and how you have made so many of my days so much better with your wonderful support!<br/>Once again, thank you!<br/>I hope you enjoy this (sorry that it's a bit short).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>- Haekyu/Yekyu/Wonkyu Pt. 1 of 'My Thoughts, Your Memories' (671 words)</p><p>My Thoughts, Your Memories<br/>
•	Fantasy Au<br/>
•	Magic<br/>
•	Yekyu<br/>
•	Wonkyu<br/>
•	Haekyu</p><p>Donghae sat cross-legged, and eyes closed, with a peaceful expression settled on his face. </p><p>A lake sat before him, shimmering with the reflection of the stars in the night sky, as a bird flew by, the flapping of its wings the only sound heard for miles.</p><p>The cloak of his cape fell over his forehead, almost covering his eyes from how he had lowered his head, but he continued to concentrate on the water in front of him.</p><p>The water seemed to stir slightly, as if it was waking up, before slowly, like a spreading disease, turning black.</p><p>At once, a tendril of water raced towards him, only stopping millimetres away from his face.</p><p>He smiled, opening his eyes as a black envelope materialised within the water.</p><p>Donghae reached out with a muttered thank you, and took the envelope from within the water, tearing it open and unfolding the white sheet of paper within.</p><p>And there, in an elegant scrawl, were the words <em><strong>“He’s Coming.”</strong></em></p><p>-</p><p>Jongwoon sat, tall and regal, looking out over the balcony attached to his bedroom.</p><p>The wind blew through his jet-black hair, but he remained still despite how cold the chilling touch of the night had become against his skin.</p><p>He adjusted his snow-white night robes, and turned his head as a priest approached.</p><p>“Do you genuinely think, Emperor, that a Healer and a Captain can find someone who our best soldiers haven’t found in <em>years</em>?”</p><p>He laughed, smiling for the first time that day, from such a <em>ludicrous</em> question. “My white lily has never failed me before and I doubt that he would begin to do so now. As for the Captain, he is merely protection for my flower. Nothing else.”</p><p>The priest’s face scrunched up in a scowl, forgetting that the Gods and Goddesses had blessed Jongwoon with the Eyes of the All Seeing.</p><p>“You’d do well to get that expression off of your face, Priest, in case I mistake it for you insulting someone dear to me.”</p><p>The priest flushed, scampering away with a meek apology.</p><p>The ruler of the Korean Empire turned to face the night sky once more, admiring the way the stars so fearlessly stared back at him.</p><p>“Return to me soon, my flower.” He whispered, staring into the black abyss. “I know his blood will stain your hands <em>beautifully</em>.”</p><p>-</p><p>Kyuhyun leant back in his seat with a sigh. He had always hated the motion of carriages, having been plagued with motion sickness from a young age.</p><p>“I can ask them to stop if you’d like.” His companion, Siwon, spoke up from his seat opposite him, already getting up to move.</p><p>“No, that won’t be necessary.” He replied, rubbing his head as he tried to distract himself from the nausea. “We’re nearly there and I wouldn’t want us to stop a second time.”</p><p>They had already wasted enough time and so he was more than eager to reach the village of Sungye, a small place near the mountains.</p><p>His head fell back to rest on the head of the chair as the Captain of The Royal Guard sat back down, turning to look out of the window. Kyuhyun’s eyes fell shut as he pulled his robes closer to him, focusing on the soothing sound of his childhood friend’s breathing pattern.</p><p>Siwon smiled, watching as Kyuhyun reached a hand up to play with the small cross attached to his necklace. “We should be there any minute now, Kyu.”</p><p>Kyuhyun eyelids fluttered open to lock eyes with Siwon. His gaze softened slightly, the stress that had built up from endless hours of purifying entire villages, finally draining as he allowed himself to relax.</p><p>Siwon moved to sit next to him, gently guiding his head to lay on his shoulder with a soft touch, and perhaps he should have moved away. </p><p>Perhaps he should have squirmed out of Siwon’s grasp and told the Captain off, but really he just couldn’t - not when he had seen the emotions in Siwon’s far-too-honest eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. CHP 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone enjoys this fanfic then I have published it seperately as well as a sequel. I plan on making it a longer series but for now they are the two parts which I have published.<br/>I hope you enjoy and have/had a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>Yekyu - Their Fate Is Written In The Stars (2251 words)</p><p>Their Fate Is Written In The Stars</p><p>-Fluff<br/>
-Yekyu<br/>
-Magic<br/>
-Fantasy AU</p><p>Walking slowly into his garden, the Sun Prince wandered around – through the sky-high trees and past the exotic flower bushes – until he found himself sitting beneath a large, chestnut tree, the shade under its branches soothing against his skin despite the slight chill.</p><p>Kyuhyun smiled to himself, unbothered as a bush of colourful flowers, rich in different shades of blue and purple, sprouted next to him. It was one of the many things he had learnt to deal with because of being the Sun Prince.</p><p>He breathed in, and out, as he stared up at the night sky, so beautiful as its stars shined down at him.</p><p>A familiar longing made itself known as he continued to stare – he had always been fascinated by the night and the magic it held, but his parents were adamant that he should never meet the Moon Prince. Not even a photo.</p><p>A slight pout appeared on his lips.</p><p>He didn’t understand why they seemed to think that simply meeting the Moon Prince would somehow destroy the harmony that the Sun and the Moon depended on.</p><p>One ruled the day, the other the night. It was a simple rule really and one that they both, despite never having met each other, followed and never went against.</p><p>The world prospered because of them, he knew, but would it really do such harm for him to meet the other ruler of the sky?</p><p>Kyuhyun shook his head, quickly dispelling the idea as fast as it had come.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Kyuhyun,” He mumbled to himself, playing with a small ball of fire that he had created. The yellow and orange lit up his hands, his pale skin glowing softly as the light from the flames got stronger the longer he kept it alive. “It’s not something that will ever happen…not in this lifetime anyway.”</p><p>“What does one dwell so strongly on?”</p><p>A voice to his left had Kyuhyun spinning around, the fire extinguished from his surprise, as his gaze met a man with black hair that curved around his face as a metal earring, faintly twinkling against the moon’s reflection, peaked out from between the strands.</p><p>It reminded Kyuhyun of the stars glimmering in the night sky.</p><p>“I can practically feel your annoyance from a mile away.” The man continued, voice hinted with amusement.</p><p>Kyuhyun shuffled backwards, bumping into the tree, embarrassed that someone had heard him complaining. “It’s-it’s, it’s nothing really important. It was just a…silly wish.”</p><p>The man smiled down at him and this time Kyuhyun was reminded of the moon and its warm, protective glow. “May I sit with you? I believe we have never met but I would love to get to know you.”</p><p>Kyuhyun nodded without thinking, blushing slightly as the male’s hand brushed against his as he sat down on the grass. “W-what’s your name?”</p><p>“Kim Jongwoon,” The man replied, getting himself comfortable against the tree before looking expectantly at Kyuhyun. “And yours?”</p><p>“Kyuhyun.”</p><p>Usually he would give his title too, having used it as protection on numerous occasions, but he found himself feeling completely relaxed with this strange man who reminded him of the night.</p><p>Kyuhyun blushed even more at his own thoughts, but controlled himself as soon as he realised that a few flowers were blooming beside him. He didn’t want this to end quite yet, for some reason unknown even to him, and if Jongwoon realised he was the Sun Prince then he might leave.</p><p>He subtly turned his body so as to block Jongwoon from seeing the pink azalea flowers that had sprouted next to his hand.</p><p>“Why are you here, Jongwoon?” Kyuhyun asked, aware that the man must be some sort of politician or aristocrat to even be allowed in these gardens in the first place.</p><p>“My family is making a deal with another family…it was all quite boring really, so I decided to go and visit the gardens.” Jongwoon turned to look at Kyuhyun, smiling at how shy and nervous he was. “I wasn’t aware that such a beautiful flower was here, though, or I would have come much earlier.”</p><p>“Beautiful flower?” Kyuhyun squeaked out, looking down to the ground, unsure if Jongwoon was talking about him as he blushed once more, unable to control it.</p><p>Jongwoon’s hummed, distracted, eyes wide as he focused on something behind Kyuhyun. “Is-is that…normal?”</p><p>Kyuhyun looked up and span around to see what was behind him.</p><p>A whole wall of the garden had been covered in pink roses, peonies and tulips, each petal perfect as the stems of the flowers wound together.</p><p>Kyuhyun whipped himself around, neck almost breaking, as he tried to formulate an excuse of how it was totally normal in this garden for entire walls to be covered with flowers in the blink of an eye. “That’s-um-that’s, well-“</p><p>“Adorable, that’s what it is.” Jongwoon whispered, turning towards Kyuhyun with a comforting smile. “My dear flower, are you the Sun Prince?”</p><p>Kyuhyun nodded his head, embarrassed and annoyed beyond belief.</p><p>Jongwoon’s smile stretched even further across his cheeks, as he took one of Kyuhyun’s hand into his. “Then I’m sure you’ll be comforted by the fact that I’m the Moon Prince.”</p><p>Jongwoon lifted his hand up to make a small ball of blue appear in his hands, as if trying to prove to Kyuhyun that he was being truthful. A warm tingly feeling fluttered in Kyuhyun stomach as he reached out, gently touching the edge of the floating ball.</p><p>He jumped, pulling his arm back with a squeak, as an icy shot of energy shot up his arm.</p><p>Reaching out, Jongwoon coaxed Kyuhyun’s hand back towards the ball.</p><p>“Careful,” He whispered, smiling encouragingly at Kyuhyun when the Sun Prince looked up hesitantly. “It’s just getting used to you.”</p><p>Kyuhyun nodded his head, much slower than before as his fingertip ghosted the edge once more. This time, a much gentler, gradual chill ran up Kyuhyun’s arm.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Kyuhyun mumbled, letting Jongwoon pull him into his arms.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so.” Jongwoon replied, leaning his head against the top of Kyuhyun’s, rubbing a hand up and down the adorable prince’s back.</p><p>-</p><p>And so, a routine began.</p><p>Every night, after Kyuhyun lowered the Sun and Jongwoon had raised the Moon, they would rush down to the gardens and meet each other under the large, chestnut tree that had brought them together.</p><p>-</p><p>Kyuhyun wandered into the gardens, excited.</p><p>It had been a week since he had first met the Moon Prince and yet he was still just as charming and had become even more caring the longer they spent time together.</p><p>A familiar tingle ran through Kyuhyun’s body. None of his suitors had ever made him feel like this, and if they had it certainly had never lasted for so long.</p><p>A smile gracing his cheeks, he turned past the last couple of flower beds and recently planted trees.</p><p>Jongwoon sat, patiently, beneath the chestnut tree, eyes lighting up when he saw Kyuhyun approaching.</p><p>“Have you waited long?” Kyuhyun asked, sitting down beside Jongwoon, the older male immediately tugging him even closer with an arm around his waist.</p><p>“No, but if I had it would have still been worth the wait.”</p><p>Cheesy.</p><p>Kyuhyun had come to realise that one of Jongwoon’s many charms was his cheesiness – really, it had only been a natural discovery; Jongwoon loved to shower Kyuhyun in affection and he also loved to make Kyuhyun blush, so his cheesiness was often a skill he used.</p><p>The Sun Prince giggled as they linked hands. “I’m glad to hear that, Jongwoon.”</p><p>Jongwoon smiled in return, finding it adorable that the sweet prince found his cheesiness sweet.</p><p>-</p><p>On another day, Kyuhyun wandered into the garden, as excited as he usually was, but this time he had given himself a mission.</p><p>He had talked to Ahra, his older sister, about the warm tingles he kept feeling, and the longing he felt to be near someone, and his sister had told him with a giggle that he must have a ‘crush’ on this person.</p><p>He hadn’t exactly been sure what that was either, though, and so his sister had quickly informed him that things like holding hands and kissing would be a good start to forming a relationship.</p><p>Kyuhyun nodded to himself, compelling his emotions to go away as his brain supplied more and more scenarios in his head.</p><p>Kissing Jongwoon…it would be easy enough, right?</p><p>The Sun Prince continued through the garden, able to hear the festival that was being held, even from here. Fireworks lit up the sky, but their beauty was nothing compared to the Moon.</p><p>He looked up briefly, hopeful, as he stared at the Moon, feeling its comforting presence wrapping around him and encouraging him.</p><p>“Everything will be fine…”</p><p>“What does one dwell so strongly on?” A familiar voice reached Kyuhyun’s ears.</p><p>He looked forward, not having realised that he had reached the chestnut tree whilst stuck in his thoughts.</p><p>Jongwoon stood under the tree, smiling at him as Kyuhyun walked over with a shy smile of his own, wrapping his arms around the Moon Prince.</p><p>“You asked me that when we first met.” Kyuhyun mumbled into Jongwoon’s chest, smiling even more at the memory.</p><p>The night they had first met had been full of questions and hesitance but now, he could only wonder why he had ever been shy.</p><p>Kyuhyun turned to look up at Jongwoon, the Moon Prince’s breath catching slightly from the ethereal glow that Kyuhyun’s pale skin was shimmering with.</p><p>He leaned closer, feeling Kyuhyun’s breath ghost against his cheeks as the Sun Prince’s eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>Jongwoon cupped Kyuhyun’s cheek softly, a warm tingle rushing through his body. He wasn’t entirely sure if Kyuhyun knew what he was about to do but his heart fluttered, excited.</p><p>Their lips connected in a soft, gentle kiss and a jolt shot down both of their spines, both Princes feeling a strange sense of being completed.</p><p>Kyuhyun reached up, holding the fabric of Jongwoon’s shirt in his hands as Jongwoon’s hands fell to wrap around his hips.</p><p>The Moon Prince leant back, eyes falling to the wall covered in flowers as Kyuhyun leant his head against his shoulder, panting slightly, overwhelmed.</p><p>One of Jongwoon’s hands softly shone with a blue glow as he controlled the flowers, a beautiful arrangement of peonies, roses and lilies morphing into a flower crown as they gradually floated over.</p><p>The flower crown landed softly on Kyuhyun’s head and the Sun Prince opened his eyes, shocked.</p><p>“Did you just make this?” He asked, reaching up and feeling how strongly the flowers had wrapped around each other as he picked the crown up, softly caressing the petals.</p><p>Jongwoon hummed, not quite finished with his work yet.</p><p>His hands began to glow white this time, as he attempted to enchant the flowers with eternal life.</p><p>Once, twice, three times, he tried to enchant it but, instead, only small sparks of white came out of his hand.</p><p>He groaned, annoyed, as his attempts continued to prove futile. He closed his eyes, summoning all of the power he could, but the spell just wouldn’t work.</p><p>The Sun Prince watched, hesitant to help as he didn’t want to make Jongwoon feel patronized. It was the beginning of the month and so, the Moon Prince’s power were at their weakest, having just been drained from a full moon.</p><p>He reached out, surprising Jongwoon, as his hands began to softly glow too, a slightly stronger white glow covering his hands as he reached out to place his hand on top of the Moon Prince’s.</p><p>“Together?” He asked, smiling softly, looking like the brightest of stars under the moonlight’s gentle glow.</p><p>Jongwoon nodded his head, smiling along with Kyuhyun as the flower crown began to glow, the flowers looking even healthier as the spell got to work.</p><p>The two both linked their hands, feeling that sense of completeness become even stronger.</p><p>Looking into Jongwoon’s eyes as the older male raised the crown to rest perfectly on his head, Kyuhyun knew that he had never felt his powers work so well or so confidently.</p><p>The only explanation was that he was stronger, and his powers whole, when he was with Jongwoon, the Moon Prince…his parents had been completely wrong.</p><p>Kyuhyun moved forward, hands playing with the fabric of Jongwoon’s shirt as he shyly averted his eyes, getting more nervous the longer Jongwoon stared at him with his intense, dark eyes.</p><p>“Can we-can we, kiss…one more time, please?” He mumbled, swallowing when Jongwoon’s eyes lit up.</p><p>Jongwoon leant forward, surprised but happy, and nodded, pulling Kyuhyun closer to him as their lips connected again, a warmth surrounding Kyuhyun as Jongwoon’s arms wrapped around his hips.</p><p>Kyuhyun felt like clinging onto that warmth, that sensation of protection that Jongwoon made him feel, and had to stop himself from chasing after the prince once their lips separated.</p><p>“I take it that you aren’t annoyed anymore?” Jongwoon asked against Kyuhyun’s lips, referring to their first night together with a teasing smile.</p><p>Kyuhyun shook his head, biting his lip as his eyes met Jongwoon’s. “No, my wish came true actually.”</p><p>The Moon Prince grinned and met the Sun Prince once more as their lips connected again, a promise of many more kisses to come.</p><p>One rules the day, and the other the night, but together they write a beautiful lullaby of love and happiness – the perfect harmony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. CHP 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In This Chapter:</p><p>Wonkyu – The Things I Do (For You)  (312 words)</p><p>Wonkyu – Stretching on Tip-Toes (798 words)</p><p>The Things I Do (For You)</p><p>Prompt: “I’m just trying to cuddle with you but this one blanket thing is not working because I am way too tall but I don’t want to disturb you because you are so tired and cute.”</p><p>- Wonkyu<br/>
- Fluff<br/>
- Siwon being too tall to share a blanket<br/>
</p><p>He hadn’t wanted to say anything but he had known this would happen all along.</p><p>Surely anyone could have.</p><p>However, he had gone along with it and now he had a lapful of one Cho Kyuhyun – that part Siwon was happy about.</p><p>The part that he wasn’t happy about was the fact that the maknae was hogging the entire blanket they had agreed to <em>share.</em></p><p>Share being the key part in that sentence.</p><p>Siwon leant back, head thumping against the back of the sofa, and sighed.</p><p>It was late, far too late to stay here on the sofa and still believe that Kyuhyun was having a simple nap, but he didn’t want to move Kyuhyun and risk waking him up.</p><p>The maknae looked so tired these days, and was so comfortably settled with his head tucked into Siwon’s shoulder…it would just be cruel to wake him.</p><p>“The things I do for you, Kyuhyun.” He mumbled, rubbing Kyuhyun’s back as the ball of warmth on his lap moved to a more comfortable position.</p><p>Siwon reluctantly wrapped the blanket around Kyuhyun more, able to feel the smile against his neck as his boyfriend sighed blissfully.</p><p>“The things I do…” He said, beginning to smile himself, although he knew he would probably still complain when Kyuhyun woke up.</p><p>For now, though, for his sweet, little boyfriend, he could live with his legs being a bit cold so that Kyuhyun could get a well-deserved night of sleep.</p><p>(When Kyuhyun woke up the next morning, he had a warm pillow under his head and a boyfriend complaining about a stiff neck, but he could only smile. He looked up at Siwon, hair tussled and sticking out in every direction, and had to hold back a laugh as Siwon cut himself off and pulled him closer again, mumbling something about a lack of big blankets in this house.)</p><p>Stretching on Tip-Toes</p><p>Prompt: ‘A stretching on their tip-toes to kiss B’</p><p>- Wonkyu<br/>
- Siwon teasing Kyuhyun about his height<br/>
- Kyuhyun annoyed that he’s shorter than Siwon<br/>
- Fluff<br/>

</p>
<p>Siwon wasn’t much taller than Kyuhyun, but the older definitely found ways to tease his boyfriend about it.</p><p>Whether that be putting things in the highest cupboards (Kyuhyun put things in the lowest cupboard as revenge), or holding things out of his reach (Kyuhyun refused to get anything for Siwon for the rest of the week) or simply just making small comments about how he was so ‘adorably short’ and ‘that it must be weird seeing the world from that height’.</p><p>However, the one thing Kyuhyun hated the most was that when they kissed, he <em>always</em> had to stretch on his tip-toes to reach his boyfriend’s lips.</p><p>You would think he’d just get used to it, but no, Kyuhyun was still just as annoyed as the day he had realised the fact.</p><p>And the fact that they kissed <em>a lot</em>, definitely rubbed that in his face.</p><p>Kyuhyun pouted from where he sat next to his boyfriend in Siwon’s bed.</p><p>Just the thought alone annoyed him.</p><p>Siwon looked away from the film they were watching, having spotted the pout in the corner of his eye.</p><p>“What’s annoying you now?” He asked in what was most likely mean to be an affectionate way, however, it just made Kyuhyun’s pout grow even more.</p><p>“Nothing.” He mumbled back, blatantly sulking.</p><p>Siwon stared for a for more moments before turning back, knowing that Kyuhyun would just get even more annoyed if he pestered him.</p><p>Kyuhyun’s pout turned into a frown but he couldn’t stop himself from shuffling closer to his boyfriend, apologising quietly.</p><p>“Sorry.” He whispered.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day, Kyuhyun woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked.</p><p>He buried his face into his pillow, smiling, but forced himself to get up.</p><p>He padded across the carpet and out of the room, down the corridor, until he reached the kitchen. Siwon was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in one pot whilst pouring something into another.</p><p>Kyuhyun walked over to him, wrapping him arms around him, laughing as Siwon jumped, clearly unaware that he had wandered up behind him.</p><p>“ ‘Smells good.” He mumbled into Siwon’s shoulder, laying a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>“Yep, it’ll be ready in a couple minutes.”</p><p>Kyuhyun nodded, eyes falling closed. He stood there for a few minutes, hugging Siwon the entire time, before Siwon turned around and looked down at him with one of his handsome smiles that almost challenged the Sun’s brightness.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Siwon asked, playing with Kyuhyun’s hair. “You’re not normally this clingy in the morning.”</p><p>Kyuhyun flushed slightly at being called clingy, looking away as he mumbled something under his breath.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Kyuhyun mumbled it again, even quieter this time out of embarrassment.</p><p>“Speak up, I can’t-“</p><p>“I said you’re too tall! I don’t like that I have to stretch on my toes to kiss you!” Kyuhyun blurted out, words almost gibberish but Siwon seemed to of heard him perfectly.</p><p>A stupidly happy grin stretched across Siwon’s face. “Is my baby too short to reach me?”</p><p>“No that’s not-I can! It’s just-well, it’s just annoying!”</p><p>“What will I ever do?” Siwon asked, tone dripping with amusement as he wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s hips, swaying side-to-side as Kyuhyun held onto his shoulders. “How about we test it? I’ll kiss you and you say if you’re annoyed.”</p><p>Kyuhyun shook his head, aware that he wouldn’t win this battle if his boyfriend started to kiss him. “I like the kiss, Won! I just don’t like that I’m so short!”</p><p>“No, we start the experiment now.” Siwon said, pulling Kyuhyun closer.</p><p>Kyuhyun sighed but stretched to reach his boyfriend’s lips, eyes fluttering shut as Siwon’s hands rubbed his lower back. A flush of warmth ran down his spine as Siwon’s hands ventured lower.</p><p>“How was that?” Siwon said, voice low, and lips brushing Kyuhyun’s.</p><p>“It-it was…good.”</p><p>Siwon leant down again, Kyuhyun meeting him in the middle as their lips connected again. Siwon’s tongue invaded Kyuhyun’s mouth, exploring familiar territory, as his hands began to squeeze Kyuhyun’s sides.</p><p>“How about that one?” He asked huskily.</p><p>“Better.” Kyuhyun mumbled, biting his lip.</p><p>Siwon leant down one more time, gently kissing Kyuhyun this time, almost like he was caressing each part of him as his hands moved too. Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Siwon’s neck, smiling into the kiss.</p><p>They both leant back but their hold on each other remained.</p><p>“Do you still not like kissing me?” Siwon asked, the previously hidden hurt now shining strongly in his eyes.</p><p>Kyuhyun’s heart felt cold the longer he stared into those eyes. He reached up, holding his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>“I always liked kissing you, Won…I just don’t like being short.”</p><p>Siwon smiled. “You want to kiss me again don’t you?”</p><p>“Oh God, yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. CHP 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update - I have a lot of exams and other things to worry about at the moment so I don't want to stress myself out (it might mean that updates will be a bit sparse for a few weeks).</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>Siwon/Donghae/Kyuhyun – Pt. of Mágoa (514 words)</p><p>Pt. of Mágoa</p><p>Prompt: Mágoa – a heart breaking feeling that leaves long lasting visible traces.</p><p>Prompt: “I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realized you weren’t alone.”</p><p>- Wonhaekyu<br/>
- Vampire AU<br/>
</p><p>“I was wondering how long you two were going to make out like that before you realized you weren’t alone.” Siwon said, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>Kyuhyun blushed, shuffling behind Donghae more, but couldn’t stop himself from mumbling something back.</p><p>“Bastard.” He whispered, glaring at the floor.</p><p>Siwon’s smirk grew as Donghae’s snarl grew in return.</p><p>Donghae stepped closer to Siwon.</p><p>“Mind your own business, Siwon.” He hissed, lips curling slightly, baring his teeth.</p><p>“Why should I, though,” Siwon muttered, eyes fixated on the vampire behind Donghae. “When you have such a delectable treat, selfishly kept to yourself.”</p><p>Siwon’s gaze flickered up and down Kyuhyun’s body, before moving to Donghae. “I thought Alpha Vampires were meant to share with the rest of us, be a good leader and all that.”</p><p>Donghae frowned, anger rolling through him, but refused to fall for the bait. “Leave, now, Siwon, before I have to turn that into an order.”</p><p>Siwon laughed mockingly. “Like you would dare.”</p><p>Donghae felt another wave of anger rush through his body at the clear disobedience.</p><p>“I would,” He growled, jaw twitching.” Don’t test me when it comes to Kyuhyun.”</p><p>Fatal mistake.</p><p>A smirk, more like a movement that showed every one of Siwon’s evil passions, appeared even wider this time.</p><p>“Oh, so you admit it?” He asked, moving to look at Kyuhyun more but unable to as Donghae moved with him. “You <em>are</em> keeping him?”</p><p>Donghae snarled loudly. “Don’t talk about him like that.”</p><p>Kyuhyun wasn’t some possession, some object, to be claimed.</p><p>“You’re taking ownership of him then? He’s going to be your one and only mate?”</p><p>“I swear to God, Siwon, I’m-!”</p><p>Siwon stepped closer. “You going to what? What!”</p><p>“I’m going to-!”</p><p>Kyuhyun rushed forward the moment he saw Donghae raise his fist, his touch seeming to make the Alpha Vampire freeze in his place. Siwon’s smirk grew even more irritatingly wide as he reached a hand out to caress Kyuhyun’s cheek.</p><p>At once, however, Donghae’s other hand pushed Siwon away, the slap ringing through the empty room.</p><p>Donghae looked dazed, eyes unfocused but remaining trained on the hand that was held by Kyuhyun.</p><p>“Stop it, both of you,” Kyuhyun whispered, sounding broken and cold. “Please.”</p><p>Kyuhyun hates the cold.</p><p>Donghae knew that because of the amount of times he’s had to make hot chocolate for him.</p><p>He’d made Kyuhyun cold.</p><p>Siwon scoffed, looking away when Kyuhyun glared disapprovingly at him. “Whatever, princess.”</p><p>Kyuhyun’s face scrunched in disgust at the nickname.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He hissed.</p><p>The smirk on Siwon’s face fell, leaving a blank mask in its place.</p><p>The vampire began to walk away, the shadows of the room seeming to curve and cover him, almost like they were begging to be attached to such a dark creature.</p><p>“You still are though,” He muttered quietly, standing in the doorway for an extra moment. “You’re still my princess.”</p><p>Donghae sneered, eyes still dazed as he pulled Kyuhyun closer. “Leave us, Siwon.”</p><p>The vampire rolled his eyes, the door clicking shut behind him as the darkness trailed close behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. CHP 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally wrote all three of these today lmao<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter:</p><p>Haekyu - 30 Prompts<br/>
Yekyu - 'Mine’ (343 words)<br/>
Yekyu – ‘Kissing You Senseless’ (713 words)<br/>
</p><p>30 Prompts</p><p>The Prompts:</p><p>1) “You’re my new pillow”<br/>
2) Making pancakes<br/>
3) Birthday<br/>
4) Messing around in IKEA<br/>
5) Painting together<br/>
6) Prom-posal<br/>
7) “If we both want to fit, we’ll have to cuddle”<br/>
8) Comfort food<br/>
9) “This is my favourite place in the whole world”<br/>
10) Wearing each other’s clothes<br/>
11) Crying during a movie<br/>
12) Baking<br/>
13) Getting dressed up for a completely casual date<br/>
14) Taking care of each other while sick<br/>
15) Buying each other a book<br/>
16) “I want to stay up with you”<br/>
17) Sleeping in the same bed for the first time<br/>
18) Pillow forts<br/>
19) Beach day<br/>
20) Drive in movie<br/>
21) Barbecue<br/>
22) Proposal<br/>
23) “Dance with me”<br/>
24) Making each other dinner<br/>
25) Regular at a coffee shop<br/>
26) “Come on. Tell me a story”<br/>
27) Taking care of an animal<br/>
28) Carnival / fair<br/>
29) One-year anniversary<br/>
30) First date<br/>
</p><p>- They aren’t in order of how the events would have happened/the order of of the prompts<br/>
- Haekyu<br/>
- Each prompt = one sentence<br/>
</p><p>7) “If we both want to fit, we’ll have to cuddle.” Donghae whispered, grinning as Kyuhyun blushed and began to squirm away, desperately trying to throw the blanket on the floor.</p><p>9) “This is my favourite place in the whole world.” Kyuhyun mumbled, shuffling closer so that Donghae could hug him even more – the feeling of Donghae’s arms around him was really just far too nice.</p><p>10) Wearing each other’s clothes – it was one of their favourite things to do, especially for Kyuhyun who could only laugh behind his hand as Donghae attempted to fit in one of his shirts as revenge after he had stolen another one of Donghae’s favourites.</p><p>26) “Come on. Tell me a story.” Donghae whispered, gently coaxing as he desperately tried to distract Kyuhyun – they’d had enough tears tonight.</p><p>27) Taking care of an animal – he hadn’t realised quite how adorable the idea was until he heard Kyuhyun quietly crooning, helping the little kitten to fall asleep.</p><p>23) “Dance with me.” Kyuhyun looked Donghae straight in the eye as he spoke, holding out a hand with a stubborn pout; Donghae could only grin, twirling Kyuhyun closer to him as he pressed their bodies together.</p><p>1) “You’re my new pillow.” Kyuhyun sleepily announced, words almost gibberish against Donghae’s chest.</p><p>4) Messing around in IKEA – the shop had been quite hard to find here in South Korea, but they had managed it; although the staff clearly wished they hadn’t.</p><p>5) Painting together – it was fun, definitely more Donghae’s thing, but that had mainly been because he had the fun of watching Kyuhyun get adorably embarrassed the more the maknae tried to create something that at least resembled the <em>bowl</em> that the fruit sat in.</p><p>6) Prom-posal -  that was what Donghae had called it when he had turned up on Kyuhyun’s doorstep with a cheesy grin, having found out the day before that Kyuhyun hadn’t gone to Prom.</p><p>13) Getting dressed up for a completely casual date – it was such a Donghae thing to do and yet it never made Kyuhyun not smile when his boyfriend showed up, hair styled to perfection and clothes fashionable and pristine, when they were only going to watch a movie together; they weren’t even going out to the cinema, they were just watching it at home with some cheap popcorn.</p><p>14) Taking care of each other while sick – Donghae was admittedly better at it, but he knew that Kyuhyun cared, especially when he woke up with a headache and a stomach bug, and the first thing he saw was Kyuhyun sniffling, mumbling around tears about “why hadn’t he take care of himself?”</p><p>18) Pillow forts – one of their favourite things to do, and one of Kyuhyun’s specialties, something that was blatantly clear when Kyuhyun had actually crawled over to help him, murmuring that it was a disgrace for his boyfriend to be so bad at something like this.</p><p>16) “I want to stay up with you.” Donghae mumbled, grinning when Kyuhyun turned to him, surprised, but with a smile of his own and shyly tugged him over to sit on the sofa next to him as he put a new movie on, shuffling closer to him as Donghae wrapped a blanket around them.</p><p>28) Carnival / fair – whatever it was called, Donghae didn’t care; the only thing he could see was Kyuhyun’s gorgeous face as it was lit up by the beautiful fireworks.</p><p>2) Making pancakes – it had been messy, yes; it had been a disaster, yes; but it had all been worth it just to hear Kyuhyun laugh.</p><p>8) Comfort food – they had many, some were strange and some were understandable, but they only really worked when the other person was with them too, whispering words of comfort as they cuddled.</p><p>12) Baking – Donghae didn’t know what to think when he saw Kyuhyun doing this, mainly distracted by the fact that Kyuhyun was only wearing a pink apron and a large shirt that stopped just above his knees.</p><p>17) Sleeping in the same bed for the first time – it had been nerve-wracking but it had also been something they were both incredibly excited for; it wasn’t in a moment of passion and it wasn’t in a moment of tears; instead, it had simply been about appreciating that they had each other, admiring every part of the other as they relaxed in each other’s arms.</p><p>30) First date – they had both loved it, equally as smitten, and even when Donghae accidentally tipped his glass of wine over, Kyuhyun could only giggle, completely fine with the fact that he was hopelessly in love with this wonderful man.</p><p>25) Regular at a coffee shop – Kyuhyun hated the fact that Donghae was such a thing, being someone who absolutely despised the bitter taste of coffee, but that definitely didn’t stop him from accompanying his boyfriend to get the drink, glaring at any of the girls who dared to ogle at <em>his</em> partner; Donghae could only chuckle behind his cup, pulling Kyuhyun closer with an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to stop the maknae from actually murdering the innocent people.</p><p>11) Crying during a movie -  it was usually something Donghae did, but when he heard the quiet sniffles from his adorable boyfriend, Donghae had nearly broken his neck from how fast he had moved to comfort him, gently, encouragingly, coaxing Kyuhyun to snuggle against his chest as the fictional character died.</p><p>3) Birthday – this was a day that both Kyuhyun and Donghae loved, knowing that when it was <em>their</em> turn, they would have a day of being showered in endless affection, namely cuddles and long make-out sessions, to look forward to.</p><p>20) Drive in movie – it was definitely one of Donghae’s better ideas, even Kyuhyun would admit that; particularly because it gave him the chance to cuddle with his boyfriend whilst also watching a movie, two of his favourite things combined.</p><p>24) Making each other dinner – Donghae could still remember the days when he had felt sick at even the idea of Kyuhyun cooking for him, but now, with the smell of something ridiculously good filling his apartment, he mentally reminded himself to thank the hyung that had taught Kyuhyun to cook so well.</p><p>29) One-year anniversary – it had been one of the best days of Kyuhyun’s life and he made sure to whisper so into Donghae’s ear as the male twirled him around, a grin stretched across his stupidly handsome face.</p><p>15) Buying each other a book -  it had been something they had both joked about, but Kyuhyun could only smile around his tears as he flicked through the silly fairy-tale that Donghae had brought, heart aching from how much he missed his charming boyfriend.</p><p>19) Beach day – one of their favourite days, filled with some of their fondest memories; Donghae smiled to himself, flicking though the photos on his phone of a grinning Kyuhyun posing in silly ways, as he waited in the airport.</p><p>21) Barbecue – it had been planned weeks in advance, and so Kyuhyun couldn’t help but feel quite disappointed when Donghae texted him, telling him he couldn’t make it; he could imagine the apologetic face of his boyfriend, though, and so he texted back a quick assurance that it was fine, before joining back in with his family.</p><p>22) Proposal – Donghae stared up at Kyuhyun, anxious, from where he knelt in front of his boyfriend; he nervously asked the question and Kyuhyun could only fall to the floor, wrapping his arms around Donghae as he mumbled yes over and over again through his tears, both unable to believe that they had found someone so utterly perfect.</p><p>Mine</p><p>- Yekyu<br/>
- Vampire AU<br/>
- Jealous Yesung<br/>
</p><p>He should have known better than to make Jongwoon jealous.</p><p>It was like awakening a beast, a monster, who everyone knew hated to be disturbed.</p><p>He didn’t know whether he should celebrate or be worried.</p><p>Kyuhyun held back a whine as he was shoved through the apartment, his vampire boyfriend pressing against him, every inch of his body being groped and claimed.</p><p>His boyfriend’s growls and snarls filled the apartment as they tumbled towards their bedroom.</p><p>Jongwoon pulled Kyuhyun in impossibly further, claiming his mouth once more as his touches turned hungry, possessive.</p><p>Kyuhyun moaned helplessly in return, clinging onto the vampire. His senses were completely filled with Jongwoon as he was pinned against the bedroom wall.</p><p>He mewled into the kiss, arms wrapping around the older male’s neck as his whole body depended on Jongwoon’s strong form.</p><p>A human and a vampire.</p><p>It was illegal. It was forbidden. But it was perfect.</p><p>He <em>loved</em> it.</p><p><em>“Mine</em>,” Jongwoon snarled. “<em>You’re mine</em>.”</p><p>Kyuhyun nodded without thinking, heat rising through his body as Jongwoon’s hands travelled across his body.</p><p>It felt like time had stopped and all he could think about was the vampire before him, but the flutters of his heart crashed through him rapidly, successfully distracting him.</p><p>His knees felt weak as Jongwoon’s lips continued to press into his, a throaty groan escaping the vampire as he growled and snarled.</p><p>“Say it.” He growled.</p><p>“I-I- “Kyuhyun cut himself off as Jongwoon leant down, kissing and nipping his neck. A moan ripped from Kyuhyun’s throat as his head fell back, hitting the wall with a thud.</p><p>Jongwoon looked up at the sound, smirking, the open-mouthed expression of Kyuhyun setting his body on fire.</p><p>“<em>Say it</em>.” He repeated, commanded, stopping his movements so he would hear Kyuhyun’s words perfectly.</p><p>His little human breathed out shakily, half-distracted as Jongwoon began to rub a knee against his groin, mindlessly aroused.</p><p>“I-I’m yours, Jongwoon.” He licked his lips, moaning at the taste of Jongwoon. “I’m yours.”</p><p>Jongwoon’s smirk grew, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. “That’s right – you’re <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Kissing You Senseless</p><p>- Yekyu<br/>
- Yesung is going out with his friends and is desperately trying to get ready but he has a clingy Kyuhyun attached to him who is now also trying to kiss him whenever he makes the slightest movement<br/>
- Suggested smut<br/>
</p><p>Jongwoon carefully opened his eyes, waking up as the sun rose.</p><p>Kyuhyun was clinging onto him, wrapped snugly in his arms - it was one of his favourite sights.</p><p>But he really had to go.</p><p>He had told Kyuhyun the night before about his plan to meet with a few friends, and Kyuhyun had openly shown his displeasure at the idea, but now it was the next morning and so he was planning on slipping away before Kyuhyun’s long eyelashes could even begin to flutter.</p><p>He shuffled on his back, arms falling away from Kyuhyun’s waist, and got out of bed without a sound.</p><p>A wave of warmth washed over his body, his heart sloshing with the love he felt for his sweet boyfriend.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” He whispered, the promise quiet as he leaned down to kiss Kyuhyun’s cheek. “You won’t even be awake when I get back.”</p><p>At once, however, as if by some sort of curse on Jongwoon, Kyuhyun’s eyes began to open, the younger male stretching out his lithe body as he began to wake up.</p><p>Brown orbs curiously gazed up at him. “Jongwoon?”</p><p>Jongwoon gulped, silent for a few moments as he tried to formulate a sentence.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked carefully.</p><p>Kyuhyun rubbed his eyes, sitting up despite Jongwoon’s hands trying to push him down again. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Um-y’know-um, well I said about those friends…” Jongwoon trailed off as Kyuhyun fully opened his eyes, blatantly unimpressed that he had tried to sneak away.</p><p>“And you were just going to leave?” Kyuhyun looked Jongwoon straight in the eye, tilting his head out of annoyance. “You weren’t even going to say goodbye?”</p><p>Jongwoon looked away, carefully choosing his words as he slowly began to step backwards, hoping that he was going towards the door. “I-I did? You were just-well, um…asleep.”</p><p>Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow, beginning to get out of bed. “You didn’t even wake me up?”</p><p>Jongwoon looked down, distracted as Kyuhyun’s long, pale legs were revealed. He had forgotten that Kyuhyun had put one of the biggest shirts he could find as pyjamas last night, but the sight of Kyuhyun’s milky collarbone was definitely reminding him.</p><p>He quickly turned away, rushing down the corridor after grabbing the outfit he had prepared the night before.</p><p>“Jongwoon!”</p><p>He could hear the sound of Kyuhyun quickly following after him as he rushed into their bathroom. Practically ripping his top off of his body, Jongwoon began to change as fast as he could.</p><p>Kyuhyun watched silently for a few moments before wandering up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him as he rested his cheek against Jongwoon’s back.</p><p>He felt as Jongwoon froze, fully aware that his boyfriend could probably see his pouting face in the reflection of the mirror.</p><p>“Are you really sure you want to leave?” Kyuhyun asked, beginning to kiss his boyfriend’s shoulder. “We could spend the entire morning together…just you and me?”</p><p>Jongwoon turned around, sighing. He already knew he was going to give in. “I haven’t seen these guys in a long time, Kyu…”</p><p>Kyuhyun smiled cheekily, leaning up to gently kiss Jongwoon.  “I’m sure they’ll understand.”</p><p>Jongwoon could only smile, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist as he felt Kyuhyun begin to unbutton the shirt he had quickly put on. “I don’t know…”</p><p>“If they’re good friends, they’ll be completely okay with you deciding to stay at home and make out with your boyfriend.”</p><p>Jongwoon’s smile turned into a laugh as he gently encouraged Kyuhyun to step into the shower with him once they had both undressed themselves.</p><p>Kyuhyun twirled around, pulling away to turn the taps on.</p><p>Jongwoon watched, a smirk appearing on his face as his boyfriend stretched to reach the taps.</p><p>He moved quickly, quietly, the warmth from earlier reappearing as he wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun. He quickly laid a few kisses on Kyuhyun’s neck, grinning at Kyuhyun’s moans.</p><p>“What makes you so sure that all we’ll be doing is making out?” He murmured lowly next to Kyuhyun’s ear, feeling the shiver that ran through Kyuhyun’s body.</p><p>He quickly pinned Kyuhyun against the tile wall of the bathroom, delighted at the sound of Kyuhyun whining.</p><p>His friends would understand – after all, he had a horny, illegally gorgeous boyfriend to please.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>